Thanks For Being My Hero
by scottishgal93
Summary: Set after Hyde kidnapped Mia. While Ana is sleeping, Christian comforts Mia. Just some sibling bonding and family fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N: Set after the events with Hyde in FSF. While Ana is still sleeping, Christian goes to comfort Mia. Just a little family bonding and fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

~Christians POV~

I sat on the horrible noisy plastic chair on Ana's bedside, waiting for the doctor to come in to check on her. It's been 3 hours since we brought her in after that asshole Hyde blackmailed her. It's taking all my strength not to run around this hospital in search of him and kick his ass until he is unreconisable! Ana is doing fine considering the circumstances. I just wish she was awake so I could know she is ok. I won't be ok until I can look into her shiny blue eyes. Signing I sink deeper into the chair.

I look up when I hear the door open. It's the doctor, finally! About bloody time! "Mr Grey, I am going to check Ana's vitals. You have been sitting here since she came in. Why don't you go and take a 5 minute break. I'm sure she will be the same when you return." She says softly. Coming to think of it, my legs are starting to cramp from sitting for so long. I don't want to leave Ana but knowing the doctor is with her reasures me. I nod and walk out of the room slowly.

Walking down the hall, I grab a cup of water from a near by machine and start to walk around the halls. Christ this hospital is overdue a refurbishment! They could at least make it look more colourful, looking at these white walls all day could drive a sane persone insane! I'll make a donation when all this is over. Walking around a corner I see Elliot coming out of a room and walking towards an open elevator.

Curious I walk to the room and peep in the window. Fuck! How could I forget?! Mia got brought in the same time as Ana! I have been too concerned with Ana and the baby that I never had a second thought of Mia, I am the worlds worst brother!

I walk through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I notice that no one is with her. Closing the door behind me I look at my little sister. She is asleep in the bed. She looks too small laying in the bed in that horrible hospital gown that not even a supermodel could make fashionable. I walk towards the empty chair and look at her face. She is a beautiful thing my sister. Cute short brown almost black hair framing her face. All the makeup removed from her face. She won't be happy about that! She has an IV drip in her arm, probably to help the get the drugs out of her system. Yet again I get that urge to seek Hyde and punch the brains out of him!

I sit there for 5 minutes before I notice her starting to stir. I lean forward and try to help her wake. "Mia? Mia its Christian. Can you open your eyes for me?" I say quietly, knowing that she most likely will have the mother of all headaches once she wakes. She shakes her head slighlty and blinks her eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. Taking a few deep breaths she looks around the room, probably trying to figure out where she is. Finally after a few moments, her eyes rest on me. A small smile creeps on her face.

"Hi" she says softly. "Hi yourself." I reply. I reach to grab her some water. "How are you feeling?" I ask while helping her lean forward enough to sip her water. "I'm ok, I feel dizzy but it's getting better. How long have I been here?" She asks, her eyes wide. "About 3 hours. The doctors sedated you to help get the drugs out of your system." I tell her, gritting my teeth so not to swear or sound angry. Obvously I wouldn't be angry at her. I could never be angry at Mia, I have always had a soft spot for her.

"Oh...How is Ana? When they found me they told me what she did. That wife of yours of brave, braver than I would be in her situation." She smiles at me and I have to agree. Yes Ana was brave but also so incredably stupid! She could of been killed if she didn't have that gun with her. I shake my head, trying to get that memory out of my head. Focus Grey!

"She is okay, still unconcious with some bruises but the doctors said she needs time to heal and she will wake up when she is ready." I inform her. She seems to relax more after hearing Ana is ok.

"What happened with Hyde?" shes asks me. "Let's just say he is lucky to still be alive after what he did to you and Ana. He is in here somewhere . . " As I say tell her, I see Mia get a look of panic in her eyes, she looks out the window into the breathing fast. "Hey hey it's ok! They have secruity with him. He won't make it out the corridor without being seen. Calm down! Deep breaths" I say calmly, trying to stop her from going into a full blown out panic attack.

"I'll go get a nurse." I tell her once she starts to relax a little. "NO! Stay! Please stay, I don't want to be alone." She begs me, tears starting to cover her eyes. "Ok. I'll stay. I won't leave you" I say softly. I can see doubt in her eyes. "I promise you. I won't leave you." I tell her, looking straight into her eyes and taking her hand in mine. I kiss her palm, something I have never done to her before. She nods and leans back on her pillows.

The room is silent for a few minutes, the only sound is the annoyingly loud clock ticking away above the door. Suddenly I hear sobs. Looking at the bed I see Mia's hands covering her face as her body shakes with each sob. I freeze for a moment. I have never seen Mia like his. She is normally a happy bubbly girl. _Your sister is crying Grey! Go comfort her! _ My subconcious yells. I walk over to her and sit on the bed beside her hips. I lean forward and take her into my arms. "Shhh, it's ok. You are safe now. He can't get to you. I won't let him." I whisper while stroking her hair. She sobs more and wraps her arms around me tightly. As if she is afraif I will disappear. I slowly rock her back and forth while whispering soothing words into her ear. I feel the colar of my shirt getting damp but I couldn't give a fuck! All I cared about in this moment is my baby sister.

Hearing her sobs make my heart hurt. I would do anything to make my sister smile. I would burn down Grey's House if it ment making her smile. I would do _anything_ for her! After a few minutes of rocking her, her sobs have stopped and have now truned into small hicups. Leaning back I look at her, worry written all over my face.

"Are you ok?" I ask looking into her red puffy eyes. "Yea . . Sorry I didn't mean to break down like that" She says, her voice barley above a whisper. I can only just hear her. "It's ok. Don't you dare be ashamed to cry infront of me" I tell her with a small smile on my face.

"I was so scared Christian. I was walking towards my car and all of a sudden someone comes behind me and puts a pillow case over my head. I felt a small prick in my neck then all I remember is walking up, dizzy and confussed in the dark. I tried to yell but no one could hear me." She tells me. The smile from my face now gone. How dare he?! How dare he do this tto my sister! Sweet little Mia! _Calm down Grey! Don't let her know how murderous you feel right now! _

"He will never get to you, Ana or anyone else. He will for sure be locked up. Even if I have to blackmail every judge in Seattle, I will make sure he gets locked up and the key thrown away! Don't waste anytime thinking of him. He doesn't deserve your time Mimi." I tell her homestly. She smiles a true smile and giggles slightly, making me smile in return.

"Thank you Christian. You are by far the best brother in the world" she smiles. "Even better than Elliot?" I tease her. "At this moment, I'd say yes. Just don't tell him I said that" she laughs. "Can't promise you that I'm afraid" I grin. We talk for a further 20 minsutes until she looks at the clock. "You should get back to your Mrs. I'm sure she is missing you as much as you miss her. Awake or not." she says.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you need me to?" I ask her. She give me another dazzling smile before answering me. "Yes I'm sure. I think I'm going to sleep anyway. I'll see you soon. Fill me in on Ana if anything changes." She tells me while getting comfortable in the tiny hospital bed. "I will. I promise." I kiss her head before i head towards the door.

"Hey Christian!" She yells just as I am out to walk out. "Yea?" I turn around and ask her. "Thanks for being my hero today." she says with a shy smile. "I will always be your hero Mimi. Always." I give her one final comforting smile before I head back to my wife. No matter what the situation, I will always protect my family from any danger.

THE END


End file.
